


Zwyczajne

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmates, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: W świecie, w którym każdy rodzi się z imieniem swojej bratniej duszy wypisanym na dłoni, Jim Moriarty decyduje ignorować swoje srebrne znamię. To zwyczajne i głupie i nie dba o to. W ogóle. Ani odrobinę.





	Zwyczajne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439244) by [captainbowties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbowties/pseuds/captainbowties). 



Jim Moriarty stara się nie myśleć o imieniu na swojej dłoni. Inni uczniowie często zanudzają go opowieściami o tym jak zamierzają znaleźć swoją „Amandę” albo swojego „Matthewa” albo swoją „Molly” i o tym jak bardzo tego pragną, ale dla Jima wydaje się to po prostu… zwyczajne. Tak więc, rzadko zaprząta sobie tym myśli. Gdy ktoś pyta, nie ukrywa imienia na swojej dłoni, podnosi ją beznamiętnie, bo to nie ma dla niego znaczenia. Może nawet nigdy nie znajdzie tej osoby, a nawet jeśli, wątpi, że to będzie znaczyć tak wiele jak wszyscy twierdzą.

Ale mimo to podoba mu się sposób w jaki to imię układa się na jego języku, kiedy w środku nocy, bez nikogo w pobliżu może pozwolić sobie na bycie tak strasznie i odrażająco zwyczajnym.

_Sebastian._

Jim nie spotyka wielu osób o takim imieniu, jedynie irytującego bankiera, na którego dłoni, całe szczęście widnieje „Kelly”. Fakt, że nie było to pospolite imię, sprawiał, że cała sprawa była odrobinę mniej zwyczajna, za co w pewien sposób był wdzięczny. Poza tym, podobało mu się także jego brzmienie… prawie jak pomruk.

Lata później, kiedy jego imperium wzrastało i szukał nowego ochroniarza, natrafił na Sebastiana Morana, który już od początku wzbudził jego ciekawość. Zgłębił się w jego przeszłość z zamiarem odnalezienia każdej najmniej znaczącej informacji. A znalazł ich mnóstwo. Najlepszy wojskowy snajper. Zdobył stopień pułkownika w ciągu dziewięciu lat. Niehonorowo zwolniony z wojska za strzelanie do uciekających wrogów. Zabił tygrysa gołymi dłońmi i strzałem ze swojego Webleya, o którym wydawał się zapomnieć.

Hmm…

Fakt posiadania bratniej duszy z minuty na minutę przestawał być tak zwyczajny i nudny, ale z każdym zdjęciem jakie znalazł, Jim stawał się coraz bardziej poirytowany i wściekły na tego, kto wymyślił skórzane rękawiczki. Na żadnej fotografii nie mógł zobaczyć dłoni Morana.

Kiedy w końcu zaproponował mężczyźnie pracę, przedstawił się jedynie jako Moriarty, tak jak to zwykle robił. I tak jak przewidywał, Moran przyjął ofertę prawie natychmiast. Widział w jego oczach desperacką potrzebę ryzyka, podniecenia, skoku adrenaliny, czegoś… _wyjątkowego_. Widział odzwierciedlenie tego w swoich oczach więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć.

Mimo tego wszystkiego, Moran nadal był ostrożny. Nosił te przeklęte rękawiczki wszędzie, tak jakby martwił się, że zostawi odciski palców w pieprzonym Tesco. To doprowadza Jima do szaleństwa, ale nie jest tego aż tak ciekaw, żeby kazać mężczyźnie je zdjąć. Właściwie, wcale go to nie obchodzi. Nie do końca... Prawda?

Moran był lepszy niż jakikolwiek inny pracownik Moriarty’ego, a poza tym, Jim nie jest idiotą. Widzi, w jaki sposób snajper patrzy na niego. Opiekuńczo. Z lojalnością. I odrobiną… głodu. Jim dość szybko decyduje, że zasługuje na wynagrodzenie tego, i to nie ma nic wspólnego z imieniem Morana. Absolutnie nic. W ogóle.

A kiedy Moran przypiera go do ściany, a jego język praktycznie siłą wdziera się do jego ust, Jim ignoruje dłonie wdzierające się pod garnitur i swoje własne kieruje do tych cholernych rękawiczek. Pieprzyć ubrania, dostanie to wszystko później.

Gdy widzi srebrne imię _Jim_ , widniejące na nagiej, gładkiej dłoni Mora… nie, _Sebastiana_ , która gładzi jego pierś, decyduje, że nie ma nic przeciwko posiadaniu bratniej duszy. Przecież, będąc całkowicie szczerym, niewiele było „zwyczajności” między nimi.


End file.
